


Tumblr Prompt number fills

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinks, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, number fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: One of those, send me a number and I'll write a drabble, all together mesh up
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90: What’s wrong? I thought you liked teasing.

Peter was huffing his chest rapid and heaving as he waiting in agony. This was not what he meant, he could hear the smirk on the smug face already, already shaking against the sheets. “Toooony.”

“What’s wrong baby? I thought you liked teasing, and oh I’m defiantly liking this.” Peter couldn’t see him and it really made it worse, or was it better? He could no longer tell, not when he felt and flinched at something cold running over his abs. “Thought I might cool you down a bit darling, you’re just so hot.”Fuck. Was that- Tony was using ice cubes. They talked about all of this, what was okay and not okay before Peter had put himself in a blindfold, his spider senses a little dull with the vibrating ache in his bottom and the now ice on his abs. Peter was going to die, Tony’s fingers just barely bushing over where the ice had now melted the contrast of hot skin against the cold ache making his whole body spasm the little toy buzzing and getting no where as he laid there thinking about payback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you
> 
> 11: I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when i get you home.

The music was pulsing so loud on the floor Peter felt it moving his whole body, four drinks in now and laughing with whomever was currently getting their dance in with him. There was one gaze on him though, never lingering or wavering, his head bobbing to meet dark brown eyes across the bar. He looked mad, really mad this time.

Peter excused himself feigning innocence and puppy dog eyes only he could pull off as he moved over to sit at the bar next to the brunette who leaned in to his ear. “ I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.” 

Peter’s body shivered at the tone, Tony’s voice rich with scotch and dark promises no one else could ever achieve. He took his next drink turning oh so slyly to look at Tony. “Oh? You think you’re taking me home? I’d like to see you try old man.” 

So the game was on, Peter’s heart thumping in his chest as he sent a wink and went back to the floor knowing that Tony’s eyes had never left him. Knowing that this man was calculating his next step on how to get Peter off the floor, not that Peter would fight him, but god not knowing was made this game fun.

He was dancing, almost to the point where he thought perhaps wasn’t a night to play and Tony was just watching and teasing him, he hated the teasing, but he was pretty bratty so perhaps he deserved it. He was grinding with some tall stranger, hands grouping his ass making him giggle before he felt a hand tight on his arm and mouth at his ear. “Leaving.”

That was it, nothing else was spoken as he was dragged out and led into the expensive leather car. The partition already up as Tony closed the door and pushed him down into the seats, a predatory smile gracing his features, his arousal already pressed up against Peter’s thigh and Peter swallowed.

Tony was dragging his hands over him slowly, Peter arching and responding to him and leaning up for a brief shy kiss as Tony pushed a hand into his jeans. “Now, I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you. Is that clear baby?”

Peter whined in the back of his throat, his hands already gripping the leather in a fight and promise he knew he was going to lose. Not when Tony was giving him that look and there would be more hell to pay when they got home, and hell that just made him want to lose faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 with peter topping tony for the first time?  
> 6: “Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.”

Peter was panting now, hands tracing over his sides as they sat on the bed, both hard and aching. He leaned over and kissed Tony deeply again, he older man pulling back and looking deep into his eyes with his own chocolate brown ones. “I want you to take me.”

Peter sucked a breath and looked over the over his own cock twitching at the idea and he shook his head, his tongue moving over his lips. “Are-are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.”

Tony shook his head a smile on his face as he pushed the younger boy onto his bad against the plush mattress. “You’re not gonna hurt me. This isn’t my first time.”

Peter swallowed and moved his hands up feeling at the engineer's thighs to his round ass giving him a firm squeeze. Tony moaning and pushing back and nodding. The next thing the man knew was his back on the bed and Peter over top of him and the breath kicked out of his lungs and he made a pitiful whine that if he were with anyone else would have embarrassed him. 

Peter smiled and leaned down kissing him again, hands tracing his chest his sides, teasing down to his ass again and Tony was already turning into a mess. The boy was everywhere he wanted and again missing the places he craved, when small lean fingers teased the cleft of his ass and closer to where he wanted he shook. “Peter, lube.”

Peter snapped out of the fuzz, if only a moment to move to the dresser getting his fingers lubed up as Tony opened his legs more. Peter smiled and returned his fingers moving and finding his puckered hole and Tony sucked a breath. 

Peter was slow, tentative, the thrill of trying this, of Tony showing this much trust to him at the moment was- exciting. Being oh so careful before he felt Tony relax more before he was able to push the beginning of his finger through, to his knuckle. “Oh wow, Tony.”

Tony shook his head his face was burning, so open and vulnerable was not his comfort spot, but god he trusted this boy, loved this boy above him and when Peter moved his finger back slightly and let it slide even deeper Tony let out a moan. 

Peter was high off of this, Tony looked so- different and yet the same, as he moved his finger slowly, watching Tony’s cock stay arched in interest a bubble of pride went through Peter and he teased a second finger next to his first. Tony almost nodding immediately. “ Yes yes yes more.”

Tony was turning into pudding already, god how embarrassing how quick and pent up he was already feeling and he felt the second digit join the first, Peter moving them oh so slowly and carefully. “I’m not gonna break, fuck Pete do get on with it.”

Peter needed no more than that, Tony could stop him at any time he wanted to he was sure. He moved his fingers a bit faster and harder curling them just so and Tony was arching up off the bed. “Peter!”

Tony panted as Peter found that spot and he shook his head the fingers kept moving and opening him, soon a third finger joined. He could hear Peter panting hard above him and Tony reached down to Peter’s hand the boy slowing to look at him eyes full of lust. “I’m ready.”

Peter swallowed removing his fingers taking the lube to prepare himself as he shifted up over Tony more in a better position the older man dragging him to a kiss canting his hips. Peter took a large breath as he guided himself to Tony both of them holding their breath until Peter pushed into the other..

Tony was shaking his hands holding tight to Peter’s side as the younger man wanted for him to adjust he was nodding and felt Peter shift back and then deeper and he swore, he wasn’t going to last like this. Peter smiling and pushing a hand through Tony’s hair. “Shh, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: “How would you feel about adding another person to the mix?”

Peter wasn’t sure at first when he said yes, he’s tried so so much with Tony and was always willing to try more. When Tony had asked him about adding a third he was a bit curious sure so here he was watching Tony opening the door.

Not sure what else he expected but the top of his list was not Bucky Barnes, yet here this tall man stood coming into the room, Tony following their metal arms both glinting in the light of the room.

Peter swallowed, he knew what Tony’s new arm could do, was starting to wonder what Bucky was capable of he had the arm longer than Tony, and he could feel himself shiver just at the anticipation. He laid there, wearing soft shorts and not much else, Tony smiling at him as he turned to undress the super soldier. 

Bucky was watching Peter with some intense unreadable eyes and Peter bit his lip skating his hand over his torso to his short and he heard Bucky gasp and Tony chuckle softly. “Peter baby be a good boy and wait until we’re both over there to play.”

Peter licked his lips, his hands obeying for now as he then watched Bucky undress Tony his lovers hands moving through the black strands of hair before they were soon joining him on the bed. He assumed this is where all the tricky stuff came in. But he felt the pair of warm hands and metal hands on him and he turned his head when someone took his chin, Bucky was kissing him now, a hand he knew was Tony caressing his chest pinching his nipples, Bucky’s hands squeezing and teasing over his ass as he gasped into the other mans mouth before he was being pulled over to his lover’s mouth and oh, tonight was defiantly going to be something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27: "oh honey, you know, you really shouldn't tease me."

Tony watched shaking his head still as Peter swayed his hips, a pair of soft pink shorts fit beautifully against his pale skin. “Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn't tease me."

Peter giggled and moved his hands over his chest and thumbed over the shorts and moved over to where Tony sat oh so patiently. “Oh is that so? Are you going to give me a reason why not?”

Tony practically growled before he was up and pushing Peter against the nearest wall. “Why don’t I just show you instead you little brat.”

Peter shivered against the wall, one of Tony’s hands holding him there as the other moved over his body and he tipped his head back as far as he could. “Tony.”

“No no, you had you fun there Peter, you asked me for a reason, and oh baby am I going to give you one. Make you you never tease me again. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes sir.”

Tony purred and licked over the shell of Peter’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth, causing the boy’s hips to buck for anything friction but Tony was standing back far enough and guiding his hand by his hip to ground the other. “Good boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob boss tony stark/stripper peter parker => 24) “Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time.”

Peter was shaking, holding onto he expensive desk he was currently bent over, fat tears rolling down his face. Tony was standing behind him he heard another soft crack before the leather hit the red of his ass again. “Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time.” 

Peter whined softly and nodded, his body shifted on the desk taking a shaky breath. He should have known better, out flirting with one of Tony’s new guards, but as soon ass the other guard laid his hands on him it was over.

Peter took the feel of the belt before he heard Tony moving around behind him and he waited ever so patiently, he knew better to try and look. Tony returned and there was a warm hand rubbing over his back. “Look at you, have you learned your lesson then my boy?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Peter shivered and felt Tony’s mouth roaming over his skin and Tony purred against his skin and Peter felt the dangerous man’s mouth kissing over his ass and Peter jumped when he felt teeth.

Tony moved back up and Peter felt the back of Tony’s pants as the man pushed and teased against him. “Hmm, don’t know if bad boys deserve my cock.” 

Peter whined and clutched more at the desk, he wasn’t going to beg, he stepped out of line and he would do as Tony said, he wanted to be oh so good for the man. 

“Tell me Petey. What do you think you deserve my pet?”

Peter whined softly. “I deserve whatever you give me sir.” He closed his eyes and opened them back up his eyes flashing to the guard that he had flirted with laying dead on the floor. 

Tony hummed and Peter felt something cold on his back, Tony’s knife perhaps, not open but it made his cock twitch none the less and he felt Tony’s chuckle softly as he kept rocking his covered erection against his ass. “Perhaps I should carve my name in your pretty ass, make sure you never forget.”

Peter moaned softly, nodding before he even knew he was doing it. “Yes, yes I’m yours.”

Tony hummed and shook his head. “Such a good boy. If you hold still real good for me you can have my cock.”

Peter nodded and whined softly his hands gripping the desk even tighter before he felt the knife open. “I’m gonna be good, I’m a good boy.”

Tony hummed and nodded. “Yes indeed you are, now hold still pet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King! tony stark/ queen witch! peter parker for 64) “I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.” and 79) “Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

Tony was content, standing there and watching his love, hips shifting as the young boy whined and whimpered. He hummed sitting still his hands holding onto the throne as he watched Peter and licked his lips. “Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

Peter whined again and shifted more on Tony’s leg his hands gripping the back of the throne. “Tony. Tony please, I need you.”

Tony hummed as he watched the shift of hip more, one hand rounding up to Peter’s ass, his Queen pushing back to the hand and Tony smiled as he pushed it up through Peter’s clothes and where he wanted them.

Tony purred as he felt two of them enter his love easily, Peter moaning and shifting his hips to get more of Tony. Tony watching with fascination as Peter worked himself on his hand. “That’s so good, look at you. What would our subjects think?”

“They would- ah, think the king is good with his hands- right there ah.” Peter was moving his own quick rhythm Tony moving to push another finger deep into him and he moaned his own aching cock trapped under Peter but the boy was chasing something else. 

Tony was about to ask Peter something else to tease him father before he felt his insides tighten around his fingers Peter panting his mouth the shape of a little ‘o’ as he rode him slowing his hips down. “I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.”

Peter grinned a bit goofy at him and kissed him deeply. “Mm, you have wonderful fingers my King, may I assist you now?

Tony chuckled and hummed. “Oh please my love, that would be lovely.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51: “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”
> 
> 52: “Are you going to be good from now on?”
> 
> 53: “Is that a tattoo?”

Tony came home a long day after a meeting seeing his lovely husband on the couch, his husband who was not wearing pants. “Peter? Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” 

Peter made a soft noise his face turning a pretty shade of pink and he ducked his head down. “Oh, well- maybe I did.”

Tony tsked and moved over to the couch leaning down and kissing him deeply. “That’s not very good of you now is it?” He smirked and pulled Peter up a small hiss coming from him and he pulled back. “What? something wrong?”

Peter shook his head. “No no no, it’s just- well-” He turned a small heart in the arc reactor blue with a small little design on it and Tony shook his head and leaned down. 

“Is that a tattoo?” He moved his hand over Peter gently and looked up and Peter smiled softly. “Careful, it’s fresh. I uh- got it for our anniversary.” Peter watched something flash in Tony’s eyes before they went wide.

“Oh god, that was-”

“Just the other day yes my sweet. It’s okay, you’ve been busy.” 

Tony looked up and stood. “Still, can’t believe I forgot.”

Peter smiled and pushed Tony down into the couch and pulled on his tie gently and Tony swallowed and watched him. “Happy anniversary Pete.” Tony smiled and Peter leaned down and kissed the side of his head licking over the shell of his ear.

“I believe I get a little more than that.” He smirked and moved to undress the older man his hands skating over his chest as he pushed the shirt off and pinched a bit of Tony’s nipple. The man making a noise and arching to him. “Peter-”

“No no, you forgot, so I get to have my fun.” He smirked and took off the shirt moving and kissing over Tony’s chest and licking over his nipple and grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud. Tony’s hands going into Peter’s hair. 

Peter made a soft hum and moved down unbuttoning Tony’s pants and Tony watched as Peter freed his cock and licked his lips. “Are you’re going to be good for now on?”

Tony nodded and whined softly a hand holding the couch and one in Peter’s hair feeling the tip of Peter’s tongue against his cock and his head tipped back. “Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: “When I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me.”
> 
> 18: “Are you wearing my shirt?”

“ Are you wearing my shirt?” The voice came through, alight on the screen it was never the same and Peter looked down and tugging on the buttons of the shirt lightly before looking back up to the camera on the laptop. 

“Do you mind? It smelled like you, and I’ve missed you.” He shrugged blushing a soft pink and he heard Tony sigh softly. 

“No I don’t mind sweetheart, you look pretty cute in it.” Tony smiled and watched and sighed as Peter looked back to him and felt a small pang in his heart from being so far away from him. “I should be home soon, not too much longer here.”

Peter nodded a sad smile crossing his mouth. “I know, but you’ve got to be there right now, and that’s okay.” He sighed and licked his lips a long moment of quiet passing between them.

Tony hummed and Peter jumped slightly and the older man chuckled. “Here, how about, when I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me.”

Peter blushed darker and Tony grinned. “Oh? Do-did you have ideas in mind?”

“Oh darling, I have plenty. I’ve got to go now kid, but I’ll let you know just when you should be in position.” He winked and Peter watched the video end, his body shivering in anticipation


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss tony stark/P.A peter parker for 73) “I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it.” and 74) “Wow, I think you’re blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you.”

Peter held his hands against the cold glass surface, his whole body on fire making the contrast all the more noticeable as he felt Tony behind him twisting and tugging at the object stuffed deep inside of him. “Wow, I think you’re blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you. Makes me wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it. Does that sound good baby?”

Peter’s body shook and he nodded feeling Tony pull the toy before shoving it back deep causing him to moan and shake his hands quivering on the glass. Was anyone able to hear him? If they even dared to look up would they see his boss still fully clothed and him spread and pressed so prettily here? Would they be jealous? Would they not care?

The questions faded as he suddenly felt very empty very quickly. He turned his head to look back at Tony but the man held him easily in place. “Sir?”

“Said I was gonna fuck you here, or were you not listening? PA’s these days, perhaps it’s time for a replacement.” 

He felt Tony move and he bucked and shook his head furiously. “No! No sir- yes fuck me here sir. I want them to see how well I take orders from you.”

Tony chuckled and leaned close kissing Peter’s ear and Peter made a soft noise as he felt the beginnings of Tony’s cock pressing into his ass. “Such a good boy. I think I’ll keep you a bit longer.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 70: "Say my name over and over again and, once you think you’ve said it loud enough, scream it. I want the whole neighborhood to know who’s making you feel good.“
> 
> 71: “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”

Peter was shaking seeing how red he had turned by now meeting Tony’s eyes in the mirror and the older man grinned a toothy grin his hands moving down over Peter’s chest pinching his taunt nipples. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”

Peter nodded and whined softly and arched into the engineers hands more and opened his neck as he felt soft kisses at the back of his neck Tony’s hands trailing ever lower to where he wanted them, skating over his small hips.

“Want you to say my name over and over again and, once you think you’ve said it loud enough, scream it. I want the whole neighborhood to know who’s making you feel good.“ Tony whispered into his ear, the hot breath lighting every response on fire his cock twitching before Tony’s hand slowly wrapped around the base. 

“Tony.”

“Little louder sweetheart, they can’t hear you yet.” The man was grinning looking at him again in the mirror trailing his hand up to the tip of Peter’s cock and back down, making it slow and wonderful torture.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 97: “I think you forgot to lock the door, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this.”
> 
> 81: “Is that a thong?”

Tony had walked in, wanting to get Peter’s help in the lab with his spidey suit. The boy had asked for his help only a few hours ago and Tony was done with his current project so he let himself into the younger kids room in the building. That’s when he stopped short Peter was on the bed, hips raised in the air gasping and his fist around his hard cock.

Tony watched and felt his mouth go dry and then the honey brown eyes fell on him and Peter howled and swore and Tony chuckled. “No no, don’t have to stop, though I think you forgot to lock the door, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this.” 

Tony turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it before he crossed the room Peter was panting, still hard and eyes wide as he stared at Tony. Tony hummed and took in the sight his eyes stopping to the bright pink fabric that was shoved around Peter’s cock and he eyes the shape and hummed. “Is that a thong?”

Peter made a soft sound as he slowly turned more red by the second and Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips the boy gasping and kissing back, his hands moving away from his own body to tug Tony closer and the older man followed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8: “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”
> 
> 14: “Do you think you deserve to be punished?”
> 
> 21: “Did I stutter? Do as you’re told!”

The way Tony’s eyes looked made Peter whine softly, his hands balling against his sides and he shook his head. “I told you no!” 

Tony stood and was cornering him against a wall in the next moment. “Did I stutter? Do as you’re told!” 

Peter pushed at him, they’ve played through this before and Tony shifted his leg to stop Peter from running. Peter made a noise Tony turning and shoving Peter’s front to the wall.”If you’re going to act like a little brat, I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

Peter shivered and felt Tony pressed hard and wanting against him, a moment of intimacy before the man continued. The rush of air after Tony backed off him was harsh, but not as harsh as the hand that landed hard against his ass. Peter cried out as the pain stung like a fire across his body and he felt Tony grip the back of his neck and shove him from the wall. 

They moved to the bed and Tony maneuvered Peter so easily, the boy falling into perfect step and knowing bending over Tony’s lap. Peter was shaking and still so very hard, Tony smirked and rubbed his hand over his back and lifted just before Peter’s ass. The boy flinched and Tony waited before Peter relaxed in a moment before the older man was bringing his hand down against him very hard. “Do you think you deserved to be punished?”

“Yes, yes I was bad. I need to be punished.” Peter’s voice was shaking and Tony hummed softly and Peter felt the hand briefly knead his ass before going away and back down with a crack that filled the room loudly. 

Tony hummed his cock sliding and poking Peter’s belly as a smack hit and the boy would wiggle regardless of how prepared it was. Tony hummed and enjoyed every minute, Peter groaning and moving with his smacks that he landed around him. Peter sniffed tears rolling down his cheeks and Tony was rubbing his back again. “Are you going to be a good boy and listen now?”

Peter nodded and shifted as he melted onto the floor kissing over Tony’s thighs and Tony shifted to free his cock and watch as Peter lapped at him soft and gentle. His eyes were shining from the tears and Tony pushed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “That’s it, keep going, good boy.”


End file.
